


Firefox

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Comment Fic 2017 [29]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, Gen, Sneaky Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9941471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Stargate Atlantis, Rodney McKay, he's missing his cat so when Rodney sees a chance at adopting an animal native to the Pegasus galaxy he jumps at it."Rodney picks up a strange animal and all of Atlantis, to John's dismay, shares in the madness.





	

"Look, Barton in Zoology already cleared me," Rodney said. "I'm keeping her."  
  
She was a red-brown fox-like thing with an incredibly fluffy tail and wise brown eyes. Rodney had named her _Foxy_ in a fit of unparalleled originality. Teyla had never encountered such a creature, so she had no opinions on its suitability as a pet. After Lorne's team discovered Foxy, injured and crying and taking shelter in their jumper (apparently the jumpers' invisibility cloak was not effective as against Foxy's breed), she'd come to Atlantis. And she'd stayed.  
  
There was only a brief note about the animal in the Ancient database, that they were friendly, non-poisonous, with a basic rundown of their sleeping and eating habits. No weird mating habits. Katie in Botany had agreed to grow a patch of Foxy's preferred food.  
  
According to Rodney, in his seventy-two hours of carrying Foxy all over the city and letting her ride on his shoulders, she was very smart, and he had intentions to train her to perform useful tasks and possibly even detect cloaked Ancient outposts. John might have had a chance to send Foxy back through the gate to the planet where she came from, only one of the Marines disclosed to Rodney that dogs were often used as service animals in times of war - pack animals, messenger animals, explosive device detection animals - and now Rodney was stuck on the notion.  
  
He was keeping Foxy as a pet.  
  
John might or might not have banished that Marine to a week's worth of latrine duty for letting that piece of trivia slip.  
  
He didn't know if it was heartening or disturbing, how quickly people on base came to accept Foxy's presence, greeting her as well as Rodney when she followed him into a room. Lorne had to tell off the KP Marines twice for sneaking Roxy table scraps when she wandered behind the chow line. Elizabeth didn't even blink when Rodney showed up to senior staff meetings with Foxy perched on his shoulder.  
  
John was amused when Foxy started doing small tricks, like fetching pens and things for Rodney when he wanted them.  
  
John was downright impressed when Foxy could bring Rodney his datapad on command.  
  
He was just a bit frightened when he discovered the KP Marines had built Foxy a little harness and cart so she could deliver food to Rodney in the labs.  
  
When Foxy demonstrated skill in fetching things like weapons, ammo clips, and very memorably a control crystal Rodney wanted, John relented. She could go off-world with them.

They made it about three steps out of the gate before Foxy vanished into the undergrowth, and they spent the rest of the mission searching for her (lucky for them, the planet was uninhabited and no Wraith showed up).  
  
When they found Foxy, she was curled beneath some springy green fronds at the base of a tree, asleep, her belly distended from eating some kind of glowing red fruit. She'd cracked into its shell and eaten the soft meat inside.  
  
"Not fruit," Teyla said. "That's fire rock."  
  
Rodney knelt to scoop up Foxy, and she hung limply in his arms. "Is fire rock poisonous? Why would she eat rock?"  
  
"I do not know," Teyla said. "No one eats fire rock because it is...rock."  
  
Ronon had never encountered a creature like Foxy, nor had he heard of any creatures consuming fire rock. They rushed Foxy back through the gate to Zoology, where Barton set to work on her. Scans showed she hadn't suffered any internal damage, but she was in some kind of animal coma.  
  
John was bound and determined - Foxy was never coming off-world with them again. But Rodney was so distraught about Foxy's health that John didn't say anything, instead plied Rodney with coffee and Lorne-made pastries. Rodney tried to keep an all-night vigil in the zoology lab beside the little basket Foxy was being kept in, but halfway through he fell asleep, and John fell asleep with him.  
  
And woke to a sudden blaze of heat and high-pitched yip and -  
  
Holy shit. Foxy. Only bigger. And whiter. Tail fluffier. Eyes redder. Standing tall and proud and breathing fireballs.  
  
John just barely managed to yank Rodney out of the way when Foxy hiccuped and another fireball exploded from her mouth. Rodney came awake slowly, confused. John slapped at one of the alarm buttons on the nearest console, and Barton and Katie came charging into the lab, hair mussed, eyes half-open. They'd been sleeping too.  
  
"What is it? Is Foxy all right?" Katie asked.  
  
Foxy hiccuped another massive fireball.  
  
Barton said, "Fuck, but I think McKay adopted a Pokemon, and it just evolved."


End file.
